Love, Actually
by algie888
Summary: A Valentine's day fic gone insanse. Love, Actually - Young Justice style. All the pairings, all the characters. Beta'd by cloaksanddaggers8, and DreamRabbit.


Welcome to Gotham, undoubtedly the most romantic place on Earth. Couldn't you just hear the unadulterated joy in the screams? The undying passion that was evident in the wailing sirens of an ambulance? And let's not forget the absolutely smouldering amount of pure love that came from Batman.

Yup. Gotham was the new Paris, wasn't it? Love was undoubtedly everywhere, visible in the corpses scatted across the outskirts and the howling Arkham inmates. It was just so obvious.

Like her sense of sarcasm.

She was on the bus, glancing out of the windows at her surroundings. Gotham had always been so awful, even today. Even when the bus she sat on had people handing out glittery hearts and cookies, it all seemed a bit pathetic. A tiny bit of redemption didn't make them look brave, or smart, or like they were doing their bit. It made them look stupid.

"Heart cookie, miss?" asked the young girl, holding out the still full tupperware under Artemis' nose.

"No, thanks," she said, turning to look out of the window. The girl sighed, and moved onto the next person, and Artemis couldn't help but squirm under the guilt. She groaned quietly, and tapped the young girl on the shoulder. "I'll take two, kiddo."

The girl squealed with glee, and dropped two of the garish pink cookies into a paper bag. "Two ninety nine, miss."

Artemis fished around in her pocket, and unearthed a fistful of change. "Can this cover it?" she asked, eyeing the small pile.

"Oh, thank you!" the girl beamed at Artemis, and moved onwards to the next person again, still grinning widely.

When it came to Artemis' stop, she almost regretted waking up. Scratch that, she regretted leaving the womb.

The whole campus had been attacked. Pink hearts posted onto billboards, glittery baubles hung from the tree branches, every student toting a Valentines Day box for the numerous cards they would undoubtedly receive. She cursed when she realised hers was sitting at home, filled with arrowheads.

"Hey! Artemis," called a voice, and Artemis saw Bette grinning at her from the far side of the cafeteria, struggling under the weight of a Valentines box. "Help?"

Artemis made her way over to the girl. They had bonded well after that first day, Bette as the liaison and her as the new kid. Since then, Bette had become Artemis' wingman, a role she readily accepted.

"Damn." Artemis muttered, gripping the sides of the box. "How much does this thing weigh?"

Bette laughed, and if she had a free hand Artemis knew she would be waving it flippantly, "Not nearly as much as yours will."

Artemis blushed.

"No!" Bette laughed, shaking her head. "Tell me you didn't!"

"I did. It's at home." Artemis sighed, and shrugged. "Where did you say you wanted this?"

"Nice change of subject. Pity it didn't work." Bette giggled, "and on the bench. I can just sit here as they come to me." She sat down on the small bench, throwing her hand over her forehead. "How it feels to be relieved from a hard day's work."

Artemis chuckled, sitting down next to her. "Only, you've never done a hard day's work, Bette."

"Ah, how true." Bette raised an imaginary glass in recognition. "Look, here comes the first of my conquests!" she said, nodding to a boy that was making his way up to the pair.

"The first? Why the heck is the box so heavy if he's the first?" Artemis asked, peaking into the small cardboard box.

"First for this hour, then. School starts in ten. We've got all the time in the world." Bette kicked her legs out and threw a grin at the boy.

"No we don't," Artemis muttered, "we have ten minutes."

The boy walked up to Bette, and Artemis recognised him as Richard Grayson, the school's Golden Boy. He threw a cocky smile to Bette, handing her a small heart-shaped box wrapped neatly in garish pink paper.

He glanced at Artemis, ignoring Bette's attempts to open the small gift. "Where's your box?"

"Left it at home," she muttered, looking over the boy's shoulder.

"Pity. Here I was thinking that all this was yours," he said, pointing at Bette's ridiculously full cardboard box.

Artemis snorted, "Please, mine wouldn't be nearly as full."

He shrugged, fishing around in his pockets for something. "Never mind. Here you go," he said, handing her a small green box. "If you don't like it, you can always give it back," he said quietly, confident demeanor gone. "I can return it, if you want."

"It's fine," she muttered, and frowned. "Yeah..." she glanced around the table. "I don't have anything to give to you. Sorry."

He shrugged, "It's alright. I'll get more than enough gifts today. And, hey, if you want I can pretend you gave me one!" Richard beamed at her, turning away. "Bye!"

Bette raised her eyebrows, looking up from her charm bracelet. "What'd he get you?" she paused for a beat, examining the bracelet. "Th-th-this isn't real gold, is it?" Artemis glanced over at her friend's gift. A bracelet, with assorted charms hanging off the overly large chain. A bird rising from flames (what was it called... A phoenix!), bats, and several landmarks. There seemed to be more charm than chain, and Bette giggled as it weighed down her wrist.

"I don't doubt it." Artemis muttered, tearing the golden bow off the top of her box. There were two types of people - those who painstakingly opened their gifts, so not to rip the paper. And then there were those who ripped it off in one movement. Artemis was, of course, one of the latter. She tore at the paper, stopping when she saw the small box inside. She wrenched the box open, ignoring Bette's groans about paper wasteage.

Lying inside the folds of dark green velvet, was a necklace.

It was silver, in the shape of an arrow. She plucked it up, letting the chain dangle from her finger tips, staring at the bejewelled fletching, and the golden tip of the arrow head. Dear god. This must've cost more than the house, the wheelchair and her own archery kit put together!

Artemis stared at it for a moment longer, watching as the sun reflected off the emerald fletching and the golden arrowhead.

"You better take care of that silver," Bette warned, looking up from her bracelet. "That stuff can go bad pretty easily."

"Yeah," Artemis mumbled, looking up from the jewellery disinterestedly. "C'mon, we're going to be late."

!~!

Dick winced when she shoved the box into her backpack, shaking the thing brutally. Accidentally, but brutally. It was like she didn't understand how expensive it was! The arrow itself set him back a good thousand, and the chain another, and the emeralds double each! And she thought it was silver. He'd never buy her something like that. It was white gold - rare and beautiful. He thought girls were meant to know this sort of stuff. Artemis seemed rather oblivious to 'girl stuff', whilst Dick himself was fully educated in the art of differencing Prada from Gucci, how to walk in six inch stilettos, he even knew how to put on a corset by yourself. That had been an awkward lesson from Bruce...

He thought girls liked jewellery.

Then again, that's why he liked her. Because she was different to the other girls. Because she was smart, strong, funny, and because she was a hero (like him). She was a puzzle for him to solve. He was a detective, and she was a crime-scene.

He groaned. Holy God, what kind of a metaphor was that? What was he even doing with his life? Was this what Bruce went through with Catwoman, or any of those models? He hoped not.

Maybe she preferred poetry to jewels. He was sure he could write some! Grade A student, Mathlete, how hard could it be to make some sentences rhyme?

Or a puppy! Girls liked cute things, and you couldn't get cuter than a newborn puppy, maybe a lab or schnauzer or anything that wasn't a chihuahua. Then again, Artemis had already proved to be an unconventional person.

Dick quickly brushed aside all thoughts of clothes. Clothes, he had been told, were always a touchy subject. Get them something too small, and they get depressed. But if you get them something too big, then they get insulted. (Women!)

When the idea hit him, he very nearly did the great-idea-finger-click that was typically cliched. But it was Valentine's day, who could very nearly have been the patron Saint to cliches and RomCom plotlines.

The answer was simple (and, irritatingly enough, cliched)! The good ol' heart shaped box and chocolate combination! The box would be easy to find, maybe he'd even make it himself. Alfred would know how.

And for the chocolate... Dick stopped, trying to think of the best. His personal favourite was Cadbury double decker, but one couldn't give Cadbury to a potential girlfriend (and confirmed soul mate). The same goes for Hershey - just too... unromantic. Lindt dragged up memories of his parents (it had always been in his stocking at Christmas, without fail), and any of the other brands (Mars, Twix, Snickers, basically the tasty stuff) and she'd think he bought it two seconds earlier from a petrol station. Body chocol- he stopped that thought right there, feeling the blush climb up his neck, which only deepened when he saw Babs looking at him questioningly, arching one of her eyebrows.

Dick coughed and adjusted his tie, trying to force the traitorous red away from his cheeks. How the heck did Batman do the whole 'I have no feelings, your feminine wiles do nothing to me' thing, surrounded by Poison Ivy and Catwoman and Harley Quinn? He needed to ask Bruce for tips on stoicness.

He pushed his hair to the side, and grinned at Babs. "Where the heck have you been?"

"Around," she muttered, waving her hand flippantly. "Oh. Happy V-day." Babs handed him a small box, neatly wrapped in flower patterned paper. He grinned, and pocketed it.

"You too, Babs," he pulled out a small box from his pocket, and grinned at her. "Heads up!"

She reeled backwards from the shock, but emerged satisfied, the small yellow parcel in the palm of her hand. She raised an eyebrow at him, a silent 'do you mind if I open it?' He grinned at her, and nodded.

When Babs managed to push aside the blue crepe paper, she squealed. Sitting in the sea of shredded colourful paper was a photograph of Robin and Batman, never seen before. "Where did you find this?"

"I hired professional photographers, and did some of my own freelancing. Unluckily for you, I was the one to snap this shot, so its got god awful clarity."

She looked up from the photo, beaming. "This is amazing. Today could not get any better," she said, and Dick grinned devilishly.

"I think it can," he said, and turned the photo over.

Babs screamed, her hands flying to her mouth, then her eyes, and then finally around Dick to gather him into a hug. "Oh my... I can't... Holy..." Babs screamed again, attracting the attention of the kids still left on the bricked entry. Dick grinned apologetically to them, waving for them to return to their free period.

"Babs, c'mon... You're scaring the other kids."

"Who the hell cares? I have Robin's autograph!" Babs threw herself to the ground, and Dick was getting worried about whether she'd fainted. His fantasies of ambulances coming to rescue, and throwing a bucket of ice water over her head were obliterated when she giggled. "How did you find them?"

"Hmm? Oh, I told you. I was photographing." Dick shrugged.

"But the autographs?" she asked, sitting up. "I mean, they're pretty reclusive."

"Robin is actually pretty cool. He agreed in a second. Batman was, well, Batman." Dick shrugged, remembering Bruce's amused face when Dick had asked for an autograph. "But Robin seemed fine with it."

Babs glanced at Robin's scrawled 'dear Barbara, love and life, Robin' with adoration. "His handwriting's a bit messy," she commented.

That's because Bruce made me write with my left hand so your dad couldn't trace it! "Well, he did say that."

"What?"

"He moped about his gloves being too clunky to write properly with." Dick shrugged, rolling his eyes. "The kid did seem quite the drama queen."

Babs grinned, holding out her hands. "Pot, meet kettle."

"Whatever."

!~!

"Alfred," Dick began, looking up at the man who sat opposite him, a teacup held delicately in his hand. The butler looked up at Dick, replacing the bone china back into its saucer.

"Yes, Master Richard?"

"I need some help." Dick took out the box of chocolates he had bought on the way home, which had actually came in its on heart shape. "I'm not sure what else to do. Just the box isn't enough, and I can't keep buying her jewellery."

"Flowers, Master Richard?" asked Alfred after pausing for a beat. "Have you thought about flowers?"

Dick wrinkled his nose. "All girls think that the flowers are bought by your mum."

Alfred looked back down at his Earl Grey, raising it up to his lips again. "Flowers are a woman's friend, young master. I have never known one who disliked them."

Dick shrugged, "But, Alfred, all my gifts have clues. She doesn't know it's me who gives them. I want to let her know subtly."

"Sometimes you will find that being blunt is the best option, Master Richard." Alfred remarked, but sighed when he saw Dick shake his head. "Very well. Have you heard of something known as the flower language?"

Dick blinked, "Flowers... talk?"

"Not exactly. It was a code invented by the Victorians - a rather prim society, obsessed over propriety - to communicate things that could not be said in public. So, for example, professions of love and secrets. Bluebells for regret and roses for love, put together in a bouquet, and you have your coded message." Alfred returned to his tea, sipping it thoughtfully.

Dick glanced down at the wrapping paper Babs had wrapped her gift in. Still unopened, he reached for it guiltily. He'd been so obsessed over Artemis he'd forgotten a present from one of his longest friends. Inside the light green paper was a miniature Magic Eight ball, except instead of the large white circle and a small black eight, there was a yellow oval and a black bat. A Batman Eight ball.

He shook it, smirking as he dragged a question out of his mind. Does she love me?

The blue glitter swirled, and the small plastic bobbed to the surface with his answer. Dick nearly laughed aloud. *Stoic silence* it read.

He tried again. I... Am... Batman!

Again. I am the (k)night!

At this point, Dick was laughing quietly to himself, shaking his head. The Magic Batman ball was amusing, accurate, but refused to answer his questions. Dick smiled wryly. Refusal to answer questions? Yeah, that really was accurate.

He glanced down at it again. "Will flowers work?"

You won't be getting away with this.

Good enough for him.

!~!

"Happy Valentines day, Superboy." Megan said quietly, staring at Superboy's intimidating wood door, which had been slathered childishly with Keep Out! signs.

Silence.

She sighed, and rapped the wood tentatively with her knuckles. Megan could hear the music playing from inside the room - maybe the noise was too much for him to hear her? Or, maybe he was just ignoring her...

"Conner. Valentines day is an Earth celebration. It's when you buy flowers for girls and chocolates for guys, and you spend the day with people you love. You go out on dates, or just with friends!" she sighed, placing her hand on the door dejectedly. "All I'm saying is... well... I want to spend my Valentines day with you."

No answer.

She sighed, her shoulders sagging. "It's because I love you!" she said quickly, her words slurring into a garbled mess. "I love you, and I want to be a couple. I want to go out, and teach you how to have fun! And teach me how to have fun! What I'm saying is that I really, really, more than anything, want you to be my Valentine."

"Are you done talking to my door?"

Megan spun around, coming face to face with Superboy, who was wearing a smirk, obviously amused with the whole situation.

"Wally says talking to objects is the first sign of madness," he added, taking her hand. She blushed. After months of harbouring a crush, Megan wasn't sure she'd ever get used to being able to be so close to him like this. "C'mon. I've got tickets to watch that new movie, the one with the actor you really like."

Megan her lower lip into her mouth and biting down on it gently, an expression that was absolutely adorable on her. "Conner, I... I've already arranged for us to go somewhere. That is, if you don't mind. Because I'm sure your choice is great too, and I th-"

He rolled his eyes, and leaned down to kiss her. Sometimes, Conner wondered whether she knew how cute she was when she babbled. "It's fine," he assured when he pulled away for breath. She seemed a little dazed, but grinned at him.

"Great!" she tugged him along the hallway, grinning. "We can go get the Bioship ready. I can't wait!"

"Hey, there, Megalicious."

The pair whirled around, staring at the red head that had appeared in front of them, preventing them from moving through like a road block.

"Oh. Hi, Wally," Megan said, forcing an awkward smile onto her face. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, I was wondering whether you'd go with me. To the dance. Tonight." Wally grinned at her, brandishing two tickets. "What do you say? A date with the Wall-Man?"

Megan bit her lip again, glancing up at Conner. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Wally, but I can't. I have plans with... Uncle J'onn. Sorry!"

Wally's shoulders sagged. "Maybe some other time, then?" he asked, springing back up again. "It'd be great!"

"Um... Oh, no. We're going to miss the bus!" Megan bolted, dragging Superboy behind her. Conner lingered long enough to hear Wally mutter, 'Conner, but not me'.

"What bus?" Conner asked, once out of the ginger's earshot.

Megan shook her head, "It was just something to stop him from pestering us."

Conner laughed, shaking his head, "It was a bit blunt."

"It was better than saying 'I'm washing my hair'."

Conner raised his eyebrows, "How long does it take to wash hair?"

Megan fixed him with a serious stare. "Trust me. It takes a while."

The doors to the hanger slid open, and Conner smiled when he saw the Bioship in rest state, the large purple-and-pink egg shape. It was like a dinosaur egg, except he doubted dinosaur eggs could turn into flying ships.

"Conner? We're... going now." Megan called tentatively from the cockpit. In the time he'd been spaced out, Megan had changed the shape of the Bioship, climbed into the cockpit, and lifted the ship a few metres off ground.

"Sorry, I was in another world."

Conner found himself sitting not on his usual seat, but next to Megan on a special seat made to go next to her, like a co pilot. He watched her move her hands on the glass bulbs, steering them to- hang on, where were they going?

"Megan, where are w-"

"It's a surprise!" she grinned, turning to face him. "Here, do you want to learn how to pilot her?"

Conner looked from her beaming smile, to the two delicate glass bulbs. Delicate being a key word here. He grimaced when he put his fingers over the small pylon on his left, and yelped as the ship reared upwards.

Megan giggled, "Steer with the right, altitude with the left," she informed him, folding his hand over the bulbs once again. "Now, swivel your right hand," she told him, guiding his hand for him. Conner cringed, fearing another swing, but grinned when he saw that the ship was just moving forwards normally. Megan laughed at his goofy grin, amused until he yanked his palms to the left, sending the ship upside down.

"Conner!" she yelled, but he could hear the smile in her voice. Megan could never stay angry, least of all at him.

"Are we there?" he asked, looking through the window. "I can see buildings."

Megan clambered across him, fiddling at the bulbs to send them the right way up again. Conner's words spooked her, and she reared her head, bumping his jaw in the process. "Sorry," she muttered, and glanced at the clock. "We're early. There's about an hour until we have to go in."

"Cool," he glanced around, and then back at her. "You're not going to stay green for the date, are you?" he asked, and then looked down at his own attire, "Was I meant to dress up?"

She smiled, her complexion changing to the mask she wore at school. She looked weird as a Caucasian, or was that just him? "No, no. You don't need to." She paused for a beat. "Date? This is a date?"

"Um... Isn't it?" Conner knew almost nothing about Earth culture (the G-Gnomes seemed to have skipped the RomCom part of his downloaded education), and was confused at Megan's reaction. Was it good, or was it bad?

"I mean... Yes. It's a date. And you don't need to dress up," Megan's face broke out into a smile. "Thanks, Conner."

He rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. "Uh, sure. Anytime."

"Great!"

"Okay," he felt the ground jolt as the ship landed, sending him forwards and into the gooey mess of the floor. "Urgh."

She laughed, "Back on Mars, some of the people there would consider it wonderful to have your face full of Bioship floor."

"Tell them I'll swap," he muttered, brushing the offending goop from his eyes. If he thought that he wasn't dressed up enough then, he now seriously doubted that McDonalds would allow him to eat there.

Megan grabbed his hand, and yanked him up. She was pretty strong for someone her size. She wouldn't be giving Superman any sleepless nights, but she could pack a punch if she wanted to. Megan dragged him behind her, stopping only to put the Bioship into camouflage mode. "I can't wait! We have an hour to spare for just doing whatever we want, and then we go for the show. After, if you want, we can go for dinner at some restaurant, but only if you're hungry." At Conner's lack of response, Megan launched herself into yet another babbled speech. "That is, only if you are hungry. I don't think I've ever seen you eat. Do Kryptonians need to eat? I think everyone should eat, but only if you want to come. On Mars-"

Conner sighed, squeezing her hand. "C'mon. Let's head into the city."

!~!

Dick licked his lips, wishing he could shrink back into the crowd. Today he wasn't Dick Grayson, nor was he Robin. Today he was William, a colourblind tourist from London. Why on Earth anyone would pick Gotham as a holiday destination amazed him. But, as long as nobody recognized him, he'd even do the accent.

Bruce had insisted that he should take accent lessons, just to make sure no one could track him. Dick could only do the instantly recognizable ones - Scottish, Londoner, Texan, the sort that most people could do. But his were different. He could actually do them well.

Reasonably well. His Scottish was still a bit Irish, his Texan slightly too cowboy, and his Londoner was painfully stereotypical. As long as he didn't run into anyone from England, he'd be safe.

"Hello, and welcome to Kory's Flower Shop, how may I help you?" droned the store clerk, so devoid of emotion that she may as well have been a zombie.

"Yeah, hi there. I'm looking for some," he looked down at the sheet of paper in his hand, "daffodils, Morning Glory, and creeping willow. Have you got those, by any chance?"

She blinked slowly, trying to think. "Yeah. We're a flower shop. Of course we sell those flowers." The girl got up from the desk, and made her way over one of the many shelves, yanking out various blooms.

As she worked, Dick took a look around the store. It was colourful, he'd give it that. There were buckets of flowers, shelves, even freezers. A small greenhouse for tropical plants, and plants that had been grown into the shape of hearts. He glanced at the tags of the flowers, smiling. His mum would have loved this place. She had always liked flowers, and the fact that they lived in a caravan never stopped her. Dick fondled a petal, almost wrenching it off. He grimaced when he realised what he had done, and put it down again. However, the name tag caught his eye.

"'Scuse me, miss. But could I 'ave a couple of these?" Dick mentally shot himself. His accent, dear god. What was he, the Artful Dodger? He really needed to ask Bruce for lessons, or better yet, Alfred!

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Thanks, love." Dick looked back at the store, this time watching the people. An elderly man buying some red roses, two young boys wrinkling their noses at the blooms, and a young couple standing by the counter.

Dick did a double take. Oh, no. Oh, no.

"So, which ones do you want?" He heard the boy ask, and then the girl giggled.

"You pick. We don't have flowers like these back on M- back where I come from."

Conner and Megan. What the hell were they doing in Gotham? Why here of all the places, all of the safer, prettier places? Dick sighed. Better not give himself away. Don't talk to them, don't make eye contact, don't even breathe.

"Oh, what about these?" Megan asked, holding out a bouquet of red and white roses. Dick's eyes widened, and he began coughing loudly. The pair turned.

"Yeah?" Conner asked, no, demanded, subconsciously shifting to stand protectively in front of Megan. "What do you want?"

"No 'ffense. Just that back where I come from, red and white roses are a sign of death- or, uh, marriage. They use 'em at the funerals." Dick nearly laughed aloud at the look on Megan's face. The clerk handed him his own bouquet, "Right. Thanks, love."

"Stop calling me that."

He grinned at her. "Cheer up. How much would it be if I wanted t' stick around, just browse?"

Megan turned to look at Conner, "Should we listen to him?"

"I don't see why we have to listen to a scrawny Australian."

Dick blinked, enraged. Australian? Australian!

"I know, but I don't want to... seem like... well..." Megan trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Conner smiled at her, "It's alright. C'mon, there are plenty of other roses," he said, tugging at her hand.

Dick practically buried his head into the hydraengas when the next couple walked in. Batman and Catwoman? Harley and the Joker? What sort of relationship from hell would turn up next?

"Urgh. You know I hate flowers." The man muttered, glaring daggers at the carnations. Dick looked up - what? He didn't mean it, Fate! You weren't meant to take him seriously!

His girlfriend, Dick didn't recognize her. Probably just a conquest who managed to get lucky on Valentines. "Oh, I don't know. I think you're a softie."

Roy snorted, rolling his eyes, "Oh, please. They're just so... irritating."

The girl raised her eyebrows, "How can you not like flowers? They're wonderful!"

"On the contrary, Jade, I like flowers as much as the next person. As long as the next person really hates flowers."

She slapped his arm, laughing. "Oh, Roy. Come on. They have a sale on cherry blossoms!"

He sighed, allowing himself to be tugged across the store. Roy noticed a few of the single guys in the store (what the hell were single guys doing in a flower store?) ogle his girlfriend. She chuckled when he stepped in front of her, glaring at them. "I hate this."

She looked up, tapping his nose with a flower. "Seriously? A couple of guys look at your girl and you're ready to kill?"

"Being in a florist fails to help my mood," he muttered, tearing a petal from the daisy.

Jade sighed, "You have no idea, do you? You have no idea how many times I ignore all those girls who stare at you, the ones who whisper when they think you're not listening, and the kamikaze ones who ask me for your number."

Roy whistled, "Jeez, Jade. Why haven't you told me? I'dve-" he stopped, noticing her glare. "Still, I don't like the way those guys were looking at you. It was like they wanted to eat you."

She turned around, waggling her eyebrows, "Oh, really?"

He sighed, running a hand down his face, "You know what I mean."

Jade shrugged, "What the hell do you want me to do? Wear a neon sign that declares 'taken'?" she returned to look at a small bouquet of peonies. "Tell me when you think of something."

He took hold of her left hand, and Jade couldn't tell if his thumb rubbing against her ring finger was subconscious, or his answer.

!~!

"I get it now!" Wally cried into the phone, his whole body flung onto the sofa. "Why they're always so secretive, and why they're always together."

"Oh?" Dick asked, his voice tinny from the phone's tiny speaker. Wally heard muttering in the background, and Dick groaned. "Give me a second - Hey! I said I wanted daffodils, not narcissus!"

"Buying flowers?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow, although he knew that his friend could not see him. He just wanted to show off the fact that he, Wally West, could arch an eyebrow with panache and sophistication.

"Never mind. You were saying?"

"Right. The reason they're always sneaking off together is - and brace yourself for this, Rob - because they're both the Mole!" Wally jumped up, grinning.

He could hear Dick sigh from the other end. "Wally..."

"A real smart idea, huh?" Wally beamed, shoving a fistful of nachos into his mouth.

"No. The reason they're both always out together is because-" Dick stopped himself, realising that Wally was the only one that didn't know about what Artemis called 'SuperMartian'. "Never mind."

"No, no. What is it? I want to hear." Wally waved for him to continue.

"You're doing hand motions even though I can't see you, aren't you?" Dick accused, his tone reprimanding.

"What of it?" Wally paused, and shook his head. "Stop trying to change the subject. Your reason?"

"It's because Megan and Conner are going out."

Wally looked up, and glared at Artemis, who had spoken as she entered the room. "Quit interrupting. Rob was just about to say something important."

"Actually..." Should I lie to him, he's my best friend, what do I do? Lie, Robin, lie! "She's right."

"What?" Wally asked, a nervous laugh lacing his tone. "N-n-nice one, Rob. But Con's too stoic for her. What she needs is someone who'll seem like her, who can laugh and get her jokes."

"Wally, you're in denial. She's out on a date with Conner tonight, that's why she can't come with you to that school dance." Dick swore quietly. "Dammit. Sorry, KF, but the sales clerk is being a retard. Bye."

"Rob. Rob, don't leave me!" Wally's pleas were met by the sound of a dial tone. He cursed, glaring up at Artemis. "This is all your fault."

Artemis blinked, and then narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't hit on Conner, then Megan wouldn't have realise that her little crush was in jeopardy. See, if you hadn't said anything, Megan and I would be going to a dance this evening!" Wally huffed, jumping upwards. "And those tickets cost me every penny I had! They were expensive!"

She glared at him, "Wally, I fight for every single penny I have. Don't talk to me about money woes."

Wally shrank back, hiding the tickets in his pocket, "Still. They did cost a bit. And I told everyone at school I was bringing a hot date!" he sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to get Robin to dress up as a girl, like for the Christmas ball. And the Halloween disco."

"I'm sorry - Robin? Dressed up?" Artemis asked, staring at him. "Excuse me?"

"He actually knows how to walk in heels." Wally shrugged, "Six inch ones, y'know. I usually have to pay him a buttload later, and then be his slave for a week."

Artemis raised her eyebrows, "You pay him to act as your date? Isn't that, I dunno, a bit much to ask of your best friend?"

Wally looked up at her, his eyes sombre. "Slave for a week. Imagine having the Fastest Boy Alive as your slave for a week."

Artemis fought to hide a blush, and scoffed. "I'd rather not."

Wally looked up, a light in his eyes, "Hang on, Artemis. You need money, and you haven't got a date..."

"No. No way, Walnut. No way in Hell." Artemis said, shaking her head quickly.

"Please! Just as... friends?" he asked lamely, almost sure that she'd say no.

"Friends? Is that what we are?" Artemis asked, raising her eyebrows. "That's a jump, from opposing armies to friends."

Wally sighed, "I am sorry for being an absolute jerk. For being mean to you when you first came, when I shoved you into the pool."

Artemis grinned, "Go on."

He glared at her, "Urgh. You're actually not as horrible as you originally were. You're actually fun to fight with, and you actually have an IQ higher than your shoe size."

Artemis smiled, and petted his head, "Yup. You've got a pretty good idea about what you're going to have to do as my slave."

Wally's eyes lit up, "You mean, you'll do it?" he asked, staring at her.

She rolled her eyes, nodding at him. "Yeah, why the hell not? I'm free tonight."

Wally beamed, "Oh, Artemis, if you were a girl I'd k-" Wally stopped, shaking his head. "I mean, uh, thanks."

She snorted, "Whatever, Wally. Pick me up by seven." Artemis turned to walk away, but the doors slid open, and she was met by an obstruction.

"Oh. Robin. Hi," she said, raising an eyebrow. "What's with the get up?"

Dick glanced at his 'I Love Gotham' shirt and the Union Jack sunglasses that rested on his Gotham Batmen baseball cap. He flashed her a smile, "Undercover mission for the Bats," he said, tugging at the hem of the huge shirt. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee."

"You look ridiculous." Wally called from the sofa. Dick stuck out his tongue.

"Thanks for the input. Listen, Artemis," Dick called, stopping the girl from leaving. "Are you free tonight?"

Her face fell, and a dozen emotions flitted across her face. "I-um... I'm sorry, Robin. I've already got a date for tonight." Artemis tilted her head meaningfully to Wally, and Dick blanched.

He pretended not to see the pitying expression she wore, "No, no. That's fine. Hope you have a... have an asterous time."

!~!

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Megan cried, tugging Conner's hand. "We've got to get there before the crowd starts, in case he comes out!"

Conner sighed, and allowed himself to be dragged through the mass of people towards the stage, "What are we here for, Meg?"

She smiled at him, "You'll see. C'mon, let's get a seat."

He frowned, looking over at the flyer. "Standing room only," Conner said, raising an eyebrow.

Megan grinned, and held up two VIP tickets. "Not for us."

!~!

Dick sighed, his head resting on his hands. A secluded bench in the middle of nowhere should do the trick. Then again, the florist seemed pretty out of the way, too, and it turned into the annual meeting of the Robin Stalk Club.

"You okay?"

"Holy god!" Dick yelled, looking up. Zatanna. So much for out of the way, huh? Or was he now an official GPS location? Robin, thirty kilometres, turn right.

"Hey, you okay?" she repeated, moving to sit down next to him. "I mean, you look as though you need someone to talk to." Zatanna paused, "Or beat up."

Dick laughed, "Nah, thanks anyway, Z."

She raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that. C'mon, what's eating ya? No one should be sad on Valentines day."

"'."

"Jeez, Rob, slow down. My brain can't work that fast." Zatanna complained, rubbing her temples. "So, your crush is now dating Wally?"

He sighed, "Yeah."

"Ouch." Zatanna said, and smiled at him gently. "Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"Who was your crush?" she asked, and instantly regretted the question. "I mean, if you, like, don't mind."

"Oh? It's... Nah, it's fine." Dick said, shaking his head. "It's Artemis."

"...Oh." Zatanna whispered, looking aside.

"You okay?" Dick asked, leaning forwards to look at her. "Cold?"

"No... I'm fine. It's all fine." Zatanna muttered darkly, glaring at the ground in front of her. After a silent moment, she spoke. "Why her?"

"What?"

"Why Artemis, of all people?"

"She's like me. She's snarky, and funny, likes to tease Wally, we both have superpowers, and she's all around gorgeous." Dick said plainly, not even hesitating, as though he had practised that speech to himself in the mirror.

Zatanna was silent. Then, "Oh."

"She's perfect, Z." Dick paused, and then added bitterly, "And now she's dating Wally. I have to say I expected it, but I thought he knew I loved her."

Zatanna looked up, startled. "Love? I thought you said she was a crush."

Dick shrugged, "I dunno. I always guessed it was love. I always hoped it was, anyway," he turned away, looking at the trees. "So much for that."

"Robin..."

"No! I'm going to be alone. Alone on Valentines day. Wally's got Artemis, Megan's got Conner, Red Arrow has that random conquest, Bruce has Selina, Kaldur has... some pretty mermaid, and I've got no one." Dick sighed, and turned to look at her. "I bet you've got a boyfriend."

She barked a laugh, "Oh, no. I'm unattached. Like you." Zatanna glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Just like you."

He chuckled, "What a sad pair of loners we are."

Zatanna stood abruptly, holding her hands out. He took them cautiously, and she yanked him up. "I don't care how depressed you are. It's snowing - in Gotham, might I add - and it's Valentines day. You are not going to be a sad loner, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, let's get going." Zatanna grinned at him, and tapped his shoulder, "Tag, you're it," and with that, she raced away, weaving through the trees like a drunken gazelle, her laughter echoing back to him. He grinned.

Dick chased her through the trees, managing to tap her on the back of her head. She caught him on the elbow in the middle of a snow drift. And again, and again, regardless of the fact they outgrew this sort of thing seven years ago. It was Valentines day, and no one deserved to be unhappy on Valentines day.

He was right behind her, his fingers barely missing her jacket. So close, yet so far. Just a few inches further...

She yelled, tumbling to the ground. Her foot had been snagged on a tree root, and she fell in a heap. Dick failed to stop in time, and it was all he could do the not step on her head. In his furtive attempt to stop, he slipped on a patch of ice, sprawling onto his back. He could hear her giggling quietly, and shifting herself to see what had happened. Dick nearly sprung to his feet, ready to help her up, when her head appeared his vision. She had her elbows either side of his neck, and and her hair tickled his cheeks.

"You okay?" she whispered, and he could smell the shampoo in her hair that brushed across his face.

"Yeah... You?"

She laughed quietly, "Never better."

Dick smiled, and pushed up from his palms, attempting to get up. Zatanna didn't budge, and he crumpled down to the ground in defeat. "Z! I've got a huge root stuck in the middle of my back, and you're not moving!" He risked a glance up at her, and sighed when he noticed that she wasn't even paying attention. He shut his eyes in annoyance, "Z, I'm gonna be la-"

He was cut off by a harsh pressure to his lips, and Dick's eyes flew open. What the hell was she doing! He was frozen, staring at her in alarm, as she kissed him, his body traitorously unresponsive to rational though. Dick's arms moved jerkily around her, unsure of what exactly was happening to him. Her lips pressed harder against his, and Dick swore she seemed searching, desperate even. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, and he just gave up, melting into her. His hands came to rest at her hips, eyes closing lazily as she tugged at her hair, . Zatanna was... oh, God. Dick's eyes snapped open, and he shoved her away, reeling backwards.

Her eyes were wide, and she seemed horrified by what she had just done, "Oh, my god. Robin, I'm so sorry. I have no idea-"

"It's alright," he said, cutting her off. "It's absolutely fine."

"I've got no idea what came over me, and, crap - you're thirteen." Zatanna paled, "Batman is going to kill me."

Dick chuckled quietly, internally attempting to calm his blush, "You have no idea." Zatanna glared at him, and he laughed. "What? Not helping?"

"Whatever," she sighed, and looked away. "Sorry again, Rob. We still friends?"

He snorted, "Friends? Z, of course we are. And, if you excuse me-" Dick said, glancing at his watch, "I have to be on patrol right now."

Zatanna forced a smile onto her face, but the second he was out of view she sank down, resting her head on her knees. Hitting on thirteen year olds. Good going, Z. Good going.

God, she needed a life.

Her hands fumbled for her phone, and she managed to dial the number of the one person who she knew would be free today, and who she knew would go with her to the Valentines Dance.

!~!

Artemis stared at herself in the mirror. Since when did she ever care about clothes? Since when did she go on dates with Kid Idiot? Since when had she been so easily bribed?

She turned around to face her mother, running her hands down the front of her dress. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful."

Artemis groaned, "Mom! You've said that the past five dresses!"

Paula Crock shrugged, "You did."

She ran a hand through her hair, "Thanks, mom. Real helpful."

Her mother clucked her tongue, "Don't use that tone with me, Artemis. Try on the green one."

Artemis sighed, and delved into the tiny closet.

!~!

Barry laughed loudly, turning away from Wally. "I've gotta give it to you, kid. You have no sense of style, whatsoever."

Iris shook her head, "Oh, don't listen to him Wally. Not many men can pull off a bow tie like that," she smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Wally cried, smoothing it down again, "Oh, that took me two hours. Thanks, Aunt Iris."

"Wally, it took you fifteen minutes. For the millionth time, stop exaggerating!" Barry laughed, and Wally let out a quiet snort of amusement.

"What do you think, though?" Wally asked, posing in front of the mirror. "Classy?"

"I don't think a neon tuxedo could ever be classy." Barry muttered, rolling his eyes.

Iris chuckled, adjusting Wally's lapels. "Go on, get your date."

"Your hot date." Barry corrected, "No nephew of mine is going out with an ugly girl."

Wally shook his head, "Uncle Barry, I'm going with Artemis." Wally sped over, kissing Iris on the cheek. "See you guys by one!" he cried over his shoulder, already speeding into the night.

Barry turned to Iris, shocked. "Did he just say 'Artemis'?"

!~!

Artemis paced around the dining table, attempting to control her breathing. "He's late again! He's always late! I'm going to wring his scrawny neck!"

Her mother smiled at her, "Let me get this straight, you want to go?"

"Of course!" Artemis cried, slamming her clutch bag on the table.

"You want Wally to take you to the Valentines Dance?"

"Yes!"

Paula raised an eyebrow, "Wally, the Walnut? Wally, Kid Idiot? Wally, IQ-Smaller-Than-His-Shoesize Wally?"

"Y- I mean..." Artemis trailed off. "What I- oh, God."

"Um... Can you let me in? It's kind of snowing. A lot."

Artemis jumped, her hands flying to her dress. "Oh, no. Mom, how do I look?"

"Oh, so you want to look pretty for Wally West now, too?"

"You know what? Forget I asked." Artemis huffed, pushing the door open. She came face to face with Wally, who was grinning at her lopsidedly. His breath came out in cold puffs, and Artemis shuddered at the cold.

"You might need a coat," he mumbled, almost swamped in his humongous jacket. Artemis dashed inside, and yanked the winter coat from the rack, and rolling her eyes at her mom. "Could you hurry it up?" Wally called, "I can't feel my extremities. And I mean all of them."

She hit him on the upside of his head, "C'mon. Where's the car?"

"I-i-in my defense, it wasn't this cold when I started." Wally began, holding his hands up in surrender.

Artemis groaned, running her hand down her face. "You're a an idiot, you know that? Now, c'mon. Where are those fifty dollars?"

Wally shook his head, "Nope. Only after."

"Half now, half later."

Wally raised an eyebrow, "I don't have them on me. Bit off a rush trying to get out of the door."

She sighed, shivering under her coat. "Ca-can we get going now? Just give them to me tomorrow."

"Monkey say, monkey do." Wally responded, and turned around. "Get on."

"Your back?" Artemis asked, placing her hands tentatively on his shoulders. She could his hands reach around, and gripping the sides of her calves to swing her on, and she gripped his shoulders loosely.

Wally laughed, "You may want to hold a little tighter than that."

"I don't want to touch you any more than necessary." Artemis muttered.

"Your loss." Wally chuckled, and tightened his grip on her legs.

Artemis smacked him on the head, "Watch those hands, Walnut."

He chuckled, "Believe me, I don't want to touch you any more than necessary."

"Just g-" Artemis was cut of by a wall of wind in her face, everything around her a hazy blur. She dug her fingernails into Wally's shoulder, holding on for dear life. His hair whipped around her face, leaving stinging red marks where the strands hit her. Sher squeezed her eyes tight - how could Wally do this every single day?

All of a sudden, the ground dislodged beneath them, and Artemis let out a quiet scream, but it was whipped away from her by the harsh winds. All she felt was her head hitting tarmac with a sickening crunch, and the cold ground beneath her. Everything was gloomy, dark, and the air stank of decay.

"You alright?" Wally asked, groaning. He was leaning on an elbow, supporting his head with one hand.

"What happened?" Artemis muttered, rubbing the tender side of her head.

Wally winced, laughing sheepishly. "This'll sound kinda stupid-"

"Like everything else that come out of your mouth."

He glared at her, "But I tripped up. On the ice."

Artemis sighed, "Why am I not surprised?" She got up, wringing her hair out. "C'mon, we'd better get going."

Wally stood, and turned on the spot, positioning himself for her to get on. When she didn't, he frowned at looked back at her. "Something wrong?"

"The fact that you're more dangerous to ride on than a motorcycle in a thunderstorm?" Artemis asked, arching an eyebrow. "We're catching a bus."

"What?" Wally cried incredulously. "Buses are so slow. And dull!"

Artemis shrugged, "I don't want to die from freezing to death, Wally. Nor do I want 'died on boy's back' on my official records."

Wally slumped his shoulders, and slouched after her, "Urgh. But they're so slow, and it's-" Wally glanced at his watch, "almost nine thirty! We're going to be late!" he paused, double checking the watch. "Hang on, is it still safe to be on buses in Gotham at this time?"

Artemis shrugged, "No, not really," and continued walking to the bus stop.

Wally blinked, watching her retreat away from him, "Yeah. Okay. Because that's perfectly fine."

The bus was quiet, and they were two of the five passengers. An old lady at the front, a burly man, and a girl with earbuds pushed in as far as they could go into her ears.

"So, how do these people survive," Wally whispered, "if Gotham is so dangerous?"

Artemis glanced at them, "It's survival of the fittest. They're all either very good at fighting, or good at fleeing." Artemis shrugged, "All of them have weaponary. The guy's got a gun in his waistband, the girl has a switchblade, and the little old lady has got a mace in her handbag."

Wally stared at her, "How did you-"

She shrugged, "Because I know about people in Gotham. You get so used to living here, it's just like looking at your reflection in a mirror. A dirty, grimy reflection that no acne cream can save."

"That's a new analogy."

She laughed quietly, shaking her head. "Look at this city, Wally. It's a lost cause. Every night on patrol I think about whether or not I even make a difference," she confessed, wringing her hands. Wally suspected that she wasn't too pleased about telling him of all people. "There are just too many alleyways, too many criminals and too many civilians for me to save them all. It's like trying to drink the ocean."

Wally rolled his eyes, trying to steer this awkwardly truthful conversation onto stable ground. "You're really new to this heroing business, ain't ya?" He shook his head, "Everything we do makes a difference. Even if you don't think it does. There's a kid out there with an Artemis poster in her bedroom, dreaming to be a hero. We inspire."

Artemis blinked, Wally moving to look at the skyline. The speech he gave her... It showed a completely different side to him. She had often wondered why Wally even was a hero - why anyone was a hero! He seemed to take it seriously, as though it had been taught to him along with Rock-a-Bye Baby and Twink Twinkle. It made her feel like a fake.

"This is our stop." Wally interrupted, and he glanced around nervously. "And can we get out kinda quickly? I don't want to become a victim of that lady's mace of doom."

Artemis stood, wincing as she realised her butt was still wet from the tumble they had taken on the ice. "Lead the way," she said, dropping a dollar into the donation box at the front of the box.

"Jesus." Wally muttered.

"What?" Artemis asked, coming up alongside him. "Oh."

Someone had converted the old town hall into a five year old girl's bedroom - pink hearts, pink paper, pink juice, you name it. Couples danced near the band, and people sat around (pink) tables, talking over their (pink) food.

"I think the people who decorated this were colour blind." Wally muttered, staring.

"I should've brought sunglasses." Artemis said.

"And SPF fifty sun cream." Wally added.

After a few more moments of glaring at the decorations, Wally pulled away from her. "Won't be a minute. I just need a drink."

Artemis shrugged, "As long as I'm getting paid after this."

Wally walked casually through the crowd, pushing his way brutally when needed through the mass of people. When he reached the refreshments table, he groaned. Finger food. He'd never be able to eat enough. His eyes widened when he noticed to punch bowl, glowing a highlighter pink. Wally glanced around, noting carefully where all the supervisors were, and tugged something from the inside of his jacket. Unscrewing the bottle with relish, he poured the whole contents into the bowl, giving it a hasty stir with the ladle. There. A little Jack never hurt anyone, did it?

Inconspicuously dropping the bottle under some kid's chair, Wally hurried off towards where he left Artemis.

"Dammit, where is she?" Wally muttered, scanning the crowd. Was it just him, or was everyone in green today? He searched frantically for her - blonde, green dress, most likely frowning or snarling, or being generally nasty.

Ah. Found her.

Artemis was on the dance floor, doing the waltz with some sort of idiot. At least, Wally assumed he was an idiot, because he couldn't really dance. And because he was wearing lavender silk.

He pushed through the people, making her way towards her. He tried to rationalise with himself. She was just mucking around. He did that with Megan. Why get so protective all of a sudden? Why get so jealous?

Crap. He was jealous. That wasn't good. Because jealous meant he was jealous of the guy dancing with her. Simply because he was dancing with Artemis. HIS Artemis. Oh, god no. No no no no. Abort Operation! Code Green Omega! Abdicate! Pan pan pan!

Wally coughed quietly, tapping the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I think you'll find that I'm meant to be the one dancing with her?"

The guy snarled at him, "Get ya own bird."

Wally raised his eyebrows, and looked at Artemis. 'Slave,' he mouthed. She narrowed her eyes, and sighed.

"Sorry, Brett. But I promised my brother I'd dance with him." Artemis said, and took Wally's hand a little too tightly.

"Thank god. Did he escape from juvie, or something?" Wally asked, still glaring at the other guy.

"Just watch where you feet are going. I think you broke my toe."

!~!

Dick sighed, pushing his glasses up his face. This would be difficult. But if he never knew, if she never knew, he didn't know what he would do.

This was terrifying. More so than the Catwoman, more so than the Riddler, more so than even Joker himself. Because he knew that, with them, it was his body being crushed. In this case, it would be his heart.

"Here goes," he said to no one in particular. Hair gelled, tux freshly pressed, tie pinned. He was all dressed the part. Script memorised. Lights, camera, action.

Dick spotted her instantly. He had always been able to see her - she just stood out to him, like the moon against the night sky. His only light in the dark. He pushed against the flow of students, stepping on toes and banging shoulders. He didn't care. All that mattered was that she was here, and that she was going to know.

"Artemis?" Dick called, biting his lip. She was dancing with Wally, and they seemed fixated with their feet. "Artemis, to your left."

"Oh! Dick!" She blinked, and frowned. "What're you doing here? Over fifteens only."

"I gatecrashed. My name literally opens doors," Dick paused, thinking over something, "actually, fifteen and above after ten pm. Before that, kids are allowed." Dick shrugged, and smiled at Wally. "Hey there, man."

"Hi. Dick, what the hell're you doing here?"

"You know him?" Artemis asked, looking at Wally with surprise.

"Family friend. You know him?"

"Goes to my-"

"I go to her school. Can we please hurry this up?" Dick snapped, glaring at them. They both blinked in surprise, but kept quiet. Dick took that as a signal to continue. "Artemis Crock." Dick stopped, swallowing thickly. "C-c-can I have this dance?"

"Uh, sure." Artemis said, moving away from Wally. "Be back in a sec."

Wally smothered a glare directed to Dick, and slapped on a false smile, "I'll get the drinks. Punch all 'round."

Artemis turned to face Dick, placing one hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder. He placed both hands lightly on her waist, and smiled. "You're good at dancing."

"So're you. Where'd you learn?"

He shrugged, "Being the ward of a billionaire does have its perks. And you're by far the most interesting dance partner I've ever had."

She laughed, and gasped when he twirled her around. "Whoa! Cool it, Dick. We're not in the fifties."

He shrugged, "They're playing songs from Grease. We may as well be."

Artemis strained her ears, and heard the last few bars of You're The One That I Want drifting towards her.

"Anyway, I didn't want to have small talk. I came here to talk to you." Dick said, and fought the blush down. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, ever since the first day you came to us. I came really close when I walked you home that night, but I couldn't pluck up the courage. But now I have. So I want you to know-" Dick paused, and looked straight into her eyes, marvelling at how they were the perfect shade of grey, like the sky before a storm. "I love you."

Artemis laughed awkwardly, but didn't stop dancing. "What?"

"I love you. I loved you from that second I took a photo of you, from the minute you opened your perfect mouth." Dick sighed deeply, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his chest.

"Dick... That's really sweet, but you're way too young for me." Artemis said, biting her lip.

"So? Look at Fred Astaire! His wife was, like, forty years younger than he was! Age is but a number, Artemis."

"You've been watching too many musicals," she snapped, and regretted it the second she saw the look on his face. "Dick, I see you as my baby brother. That's all. Not a boyfriend, or partner, or fiance. You're a little brother that I never had."

"No! I-" Dick stopped. He couldn't get angry at her. She didn't deserve it. Be rational, Richard. He took in a deep breath, shuddering as he let it out. His eyes snapped open. "Alright. I think Wally's done with the punch, you wanna get some?"

Artemis stared at him. He had managed to go from a Jack-From-Titanic to a rational, calm person in a matter of seconds. It was as though he had just flipped a switch, turning his personalities on and off.

Instead of going to Wally, Dick snapped his shades on and went over to a small white table, cradling his head in his hands. He knew it wouldn't have worked. He just knew it.

"Fruit Punch?"

Dick looked up, and met the hazel eyes of a kind looking ginger. The girl from the flower store. The girl that was Megan. What was she doing here?

"Yeah. Thanks, Meg."

"How did y- Robin?" Megan asked, staring at the small boy, nursing his fruit punch religiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Dick sighed, downing the whole glass in one gulp. "I just told Artemis I loved her."

Megan knocked over her own glass, "You what?"

"I told her that I loved her, and that I wasn't ashamed of it." Dick muttered, accepting another cup from Megan.

"What happened?" she asked, leaning forwards.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "What do you think?" he asked, jerking his head to the glass of bright pink fruit juice. Dick frowned, "This punch tastes kinda funny. Makes my head feel weird."

Megan shrugged, "Martians have a completely different palate."

"Huh." Dick downed the rest. "I guess I'm going to have to head home now. Bat's will b-" Dick stopped, watching the door open. "Zatanna?"

Zatanna walked into the room, her cream dress hanging from her like a waterfall, her hair hanging loose, and a small magician's hat on her head. Kaldur followed, wearing a plain shirt and navy blazer. He headed immediately to look at the fish tank, leaving Zatanna by the doorway. Dick caught her eye, and she kept her eyes cool. Leaning slightly on the bar table, she rested her hand on her hip, her eyes challenging him to approach her. Dick downed the rest of his glass, and got up.

"Z."

"Rob."

It was quiet for a moment, and then she said, "D'you want to dance?"

!~!

As much as Artemis hated to admit it, Wally could dance. His waltz was effortless, the foxtrot on time, his feet never still. It hurt to keep up with him, her heels clacking loudly against the (pink) flooring. He didn't look down once.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Artemis asked, subconsciously repeating the same thing she had said to Dick mere moments before.

Wally shrugged, "I did ballet when I was pretty young. Sucked at it."

Artemis frowned, contemplating for a moment. "You're not half bad."

"This is ballroom, that was stage. Completely different." Wally said, rolling his eyes.

"Because it so totally matters." Artemis scoffed, and winced as the music was amplified when the violinist hit his solo. She leaned into his ear, lips accidentally brushing against it as they moved. "I was a ballerina myself," she whispered.

"Really?" Wally asked, and Artemis attempting to repress the shudder that went up her spine when he accidentally brushed his lips against her temple. "Were you any good?"

"Sort of. The teacher said that I had good arms." Artemis said, shrugging. "I quit once I realised how girly it was."

"Yeah. That's also the reason I quit." Wally laughed, "well, that and wearing the tights. Little did I know!" he chuckled, spinning himself around to the riff the pianist played, and then leaned in again, practically whispering into the skin of her ears. "If someone told Midget Me that this is what I'd be doing in six years time, I'd have lost a helluva lot of money." Wally paused, staring at Artemis.

"What is i-" Artemis stopped, pulling away from his ear to glance at his face, and suddenly realised how close they were, so close that she could see his freckles in perfect detail. So close that if she moved forwards just a few more inches... Wally licked his lips, and Artemis' gaze dropped to his mouth, tracking the movement. She could complete confusion dominated the blend of emotions she felt. Who cared?

Artemis leaned in, intent on closing the almost nonexistent gap between them, closing her eyes. She could feel the breath on her face, almost able to taste the punch he had drunk mere moments earlier. Coherent thought no longer mattered - she was going to kiss Wally West.

Wait, what?

Artemis pulled back, her eyes wide. Oh, no. She did not just do that. No way. She took in a deep breath, and looked over to Wally, who was frozen in the same position. After a moment of blindly groping the air with his lips, he opened one eye comically.

She had been about to kiss him, just about to run over every single one of her personal moral codes with a tank. Wally blinked, and stood up straight. Artemis cleared her throat, not meeting his eyes.

"I'll... I'll go get some punch," he muttered, rushing over to the refreshments table, his face as red as his hair.

She stood there, in the middle of the weaving dancers, thinking it all over. She had been about to kiss him. Right in the middle of a dance floor, where hundreds of people could have watched. She ducked her head, biting her lip. Did she have regrets about (nearly) doing it? She wasn't sure.

Artemis glanced at where he stood by the punch bowl, pouring the juice into the small glass cups. He looked cute in a suit.

Wait, what? She did not just think that. Ew.

Artermis yanked a cup of punch from the table she was near, not caring who it belonged to. Downing it in one gulp, the sickeningly fake flavour of fruit stinging her nose and prickling her eyes. She reached out for another, but accidentally knocked it onto the floor, shattering the glass and spilling the drink. Wally returned moments later, holding out two glasses, not daring to meet her eyes.

"So, um, about earlier..." Wally muttered, and Artermis gulped down her punch. "I have no idea what came over me and-" he groaned, rubbing his forehead. Artemis took his glass, and placed it alongside hers on the table, like a peace offering.

"Forget it," Artemis said, glancing away. "I'm going to go... sit down," she muttered, making her way to the large tables all around the room. Wally's eyes widened, noting the spilled pink liquid on the floor. The hem of her dress was far too long - she had been tripping up all night. Another blow to the head after the fall on the ice, and who knows what'd happen. Hero instinct kicked in.

Wally's hand looped around her waist, tugging her back and away from the glass shards and into him. Artemis gasped quietly, feeling the warmth of his chest on her back. This really wasn't helping her inner turmoil. She turned around to face him, smothering all traces of embarrassment. "Thanks," Artemis whispered.

"No problem," Wally muttered. "Say, Artemis?"

"Yeah?" she whispered, her eyes flickering down to his lips again. Yeah. Fine. She was attracted to Wally West - happy now? He just offset her perfectly. The liar and the honest, the snarky and the naive. The cat and the puppy.

"I..." he trailed off.

!~!

The music had changed from the screaming metal and bouncy pop, to the slow songs. Couples filed onto the floor, each one in there own little world. Tables were littered with the younger people there, yawning and scoffing at the dancers. Dick could overhear some of them as he and Zatanna waltzed past.

"Don't you think that boy looks like Robin?" asked a small girl, her feet not even nearly touching the floor. The boy beside her - her brother? - turned to look. Dick instantly turned his head in the other direction, praying to keep his identity a secret. Zatanna had her lips pursed in an attempt to smother her laughter.

"No. Robin's way taller than that kid. And Robin doesn't have a girlfriend. He's too cool for girls." The boy spat out the final word as though girls were a particularly disgusting vegetable.

"What's wrong with girls?" she asked indignantly.

The boy scoffed, "They're irrational."

"I'm not irrational!" she cried, tears prickling in her eyes.

Dick laughed at this, shaking his head slowly.

Zatanna chuckled, "He's got a long way to go before he can pick up any girls."

Dick grinned, and spun them away from the arguing children, "So, what're you doing in Gotham? Don't you live in New York?" Dick asked, weaving through the crowd in their dance.

"I came down here for tonight. Told dad I didn't want to spend Valentines day with only a pet," she grinned, and tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"You're lucky you've even got a pet. All I have is Batman." Dick chuckled, "And imagine spending Valentines with him."

Zatanna laughed, "That's got to be awkward." After a pregnant pause, Zatanna sighed, "Look, about earlier, I just want to say that... I'm sorry."

Oh. Earlier. Dick had almost forgotten about that. He wasn't too sure about his feelings on it, to be honest. He liked Zatanna. She was nice, funny, and a great friend. Like Artemis. Except... not like Artemis. Zatanna seemed lighter than Artemis, more carefree. She seemed honest, bluntly so. She wasn't afraid to tell people she thought of them. He wouldn't lie to himself - he liked Zatanna. Did he love her? No.

Could he love her?

Dick stopped the dance, hesitating. Slowly, he ran his hands from her waist up to her shoulders, breathing deeply. Gathering his courage, he stood up on tip toe, and brushed his lips with hers.

Zatanna blinked, looking down at him. His face was bright red, and she was pretty sure her own looked the same. Dick averted his gaze, not wanting to meet her eye.

Zatanna smiled, and used her index finger to tilt his face upwards. She pressed her lips to his, and Dick jolted, but made no move to pull away. All he could feel was her - Zatanna's hair between his fingers, hands on his face, lips on his.

It seemed to have lasted forever, but when Dick pulled away, the band that played in the background were still on the same verse. He smiled shyly up at her, his lips still tingling.

"Let's get drinks." Dick grinned, taking her hand.

!~!

Artemis bit her lip, not exactly sure what she was supposed to do. Twice in one night they ended up so close to one another. She looked up, noticing that Wally's eyes had darkened, and his hand resting on her hip seemed to burn through her dress. Artemis tilted her face upwards, her eyes flickering shut. Wally moved forwards, almost bumping her nose in the process. Their lips had barely brushed when he pulled away.

"Are you sure? Maybe this isn't such a good ide-"

"Oh, for the love of God. Must I do everything by myself?" Artemis muttered, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him properly.

Wally had lost the ability to form coherent thought. His grip tightened on her waist, whilst the other hand got lost in the tangles of her hair. She pressed closer to him, attempting to eliminate the non-existing gaps between them. Her tongue ran over his lower lip, and Wally almost lost all control he had. He opened his mouth, and she kissed him harder, their tongues fighting in a battle of dominance. She tasted of mint, pine and fake sugar syrup, leaving Wally more intoxicated than his spiked punch. Jesus, she was beautiful.

When the fact that they actually needed to breath drew them apart, Wally still refused to let go, and instead held her bottom lip between his teeth, breathing heavily.

"I don't think we should be doing this in a crowd of people," Artemis murmured, but stopped when Wally reclaimed her lips, tracing patterns on the column of her neck. "Wally, someone could s-" she broke off when he began tangling his fingers into her hair, nipping her ear. "We should stop in c- Jesus..." she shut her eyes, unable to even think properly when Wally nibbled at her jaw line. "Ignore that. Ignore everything I said."

Wally pulled back, smirking at her. "Nah, I think you were right."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, instantaneously composing herself. "Oh?"

"Yeah. We've got to find somewhere more... private." Wally grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows. "I think I saw a shrubbery on the way in."

Artemis smiled. Happy Valentines Day indeed.


End file.
